Snow White
by Song Prompts
Summary: As a teenager, Bella makes a promise to stay away from her best friend's brother. Will that promise still be kept when they meet again almost a decade later?


**Title:** Snow White

 **Summary:** As a teenager, Bella makes a promise to stay away from her best friend's brother. Will that promise still be kept when they meet again almost a decade later?

 **Pairing:** Bella & Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count** : 5184

 **Song/Lyrical Inspiration** : Snow White by Dennis Lloyd

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Twilight_ and its inclusive material is copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

The cool, fall breeze lifted strands of my dark auburn hair, briefly obscuring my vision. I was sitting on a bench across from the carnival carousel, waiting for my friends to show up. To be honest, one was much more than a friend. Edward was the younger brother of my best friend Alice, and he was also my lover, the latter of which happened to be my deepest secret from his sister. I remember the day Alice begged me not to date her shy little brother like it was just yesterday, not seven years ago. Allie had been my rock since we were little girls, always having my back whenever I needed her. My mother left me and Dad when I was six, and our neighbors, the Cullens, became my second family.

When I was eight, I became obsessed with the movie _Snow White_ and started wearing a red ribbon tied with a bow in my hair. Edward and Alice took to calling me Snow as a nickname, and it stuck for a few years until it was overheard by some boys on the playground. They teased me about it mercilessly until Alice stepped in and shoved Mike Newton off the monkey bars. She was always standing up for me and Edward, constantly fighting our battles so we wouldn't be hurt by the town bullies. Not giving in to my little (at the time, anyway) crush on Edward was the only thing she'd ever asked of me, so how could I refuse?

Even though he was two years younger than Allie and I, Edward was brilliant and ahead of his peers, which is why his guidance counselor bumped him up into our senior class to graduate early. If school hadn't already been awkward for the shy, socially inept bookworm, being sixteen and shoved into a class of high school seniors certainly did the trick. He was constantly picked on, tripped, or made to feel inferior by the Forks High inbred male population. I hated them all, which is why I never dated any guy from school. My dad, Charlie, had tried to talk me into dating Tyler Crowley, who was his deputy's son, on more than one occasion. But Tyler was one of the main group of shitheads that gave Edward such a hard time. No fucking thank you. Even as a teenager, I had enough confidence and self-esteem not to let myself settle for anyone who I didn't feel was on my level. The majority of the guys in Forks definitely seemed to fit that bill.

When April of senior year came upon us, all Alice could talk of was our upcoming prom and how excited she was. I felt bad for Edward, who had barely spoken to anyone all year and not made any friends, so I asked him to be my date. His verdant green eyes widened comically behind his thick-framed glasses when he stuttered his agreement. Allie was more hesitant. She knew I thought her geeky little brother was cute, but she didn't want me to get involved with him. I had wanted to ask him out on an actual date before that, but she begged me not to. I was like her sister, so if things went south between Edward and me, she would be the one stuck in the middle. I could see where she was coming from and talked myself into thinking that my attraction to Edward wasn't anything more than feeling sympathy for him.

The night of prom had been fun for the most part. I danced with Alice mostly, once with Edward (when he wasn't hiding in the shadows, of course), and once with Tyler, who tried to cop a feel but ended up with one of my high heels smashing his toes. When Edward dropped me off at my doorstep that night, I really wanted to press my lips against his plump pink ones, but my promise to Alice wouldn't let me, so I kissed him lightly on the cheek. There was no zing or spark like I'd read about in so many romance novels, so I figured it was for the best. I let him go and never regretted making that promise to my best friend—until a drunken night six months ago when I let down my guard, and Edward Cullen stole my heart.

SNOW WHITE

Alice and I went on to college at UDub, and Edward decided on the University of Puget Sound, staying close by but giving himself some space to branch out on his own. He ended up becoming fast friends with his roommate, Emmett McCarty. Emmett did wonders to help Edward break out of his shell in college and help build up his confidence. He even got Edward to join Emmett's band, and "Eddie" quickly became their main songwriter and lead guitarist. He was still painfully shy around large groups of people, but he found that he could easily get lost in his guitar playing and let their bassist, Jasper Whitlock, do the crooning with his smooth voice and soft Southern accent. Rounding off their group was Rosalie Hale, their keyboardist and Emmett's girlfriend.

Edward and I kept in touch throughout the years via Alice mostly, along with the occasional email and text. We only saw each other once or twice since graduating when we were both in town visiting our families at the same time.

A year ago tomorrow night, Alice and I had gone to a bar in Tacoma on Halloween to see Edward's band playing. It was love at first sight for Alice and Jasper and immediate lust for me once my gaze caught the man caressing the strings of a midnight blue, electric guitar. His body was lean and lightly muscled, the inked skin of his forearms flexing as he coaxed a sound from that guitar which touched my very soul. He shook his head back when his messy copper hair fell into his deep, green eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he focused solely on the chords of his music, and I wanted to rush up on that stage and lick his strong, slightly scruffy jaw.

Inexplicably, his gaze met mine across the crowded room, and his eyes widened in recognition. He gave me a sexy smirk, and my heart started to beat faster as my breath caught in my throat. God, he was sexy, and I wanted to explore his skin to see how far his ink went. There was no way this could be Alice's little brother. Edward had been cute, and smart, and adorable. While the guitarist up on that stage looked like Edward Cullen, he also radiated a confidence and sex appeal that was completely new to my image of him.

Once their set was complete, we met up with the band and hung out until the bar closed. I ended up sitting next to Edward at our crowded table. Each accidental touch or brush against his skin sent a little shock up my arm. I'd never felt that kind of spark before, and judging from the occasional glances he sent my way, he had felt it as well. It was a great, albeit exhausting, night. I didn't want it to end; I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward. Alice and Jasper weren't ready to call it a night just yet either, instead opting to head to an all-night diner down the street. I begged off, claiming exhaustion, and Edward offered to drive me home since he hadn't been drinking. Alice was all for that idea since she didn't want to part from Jazz, but she wanted to make sure I got home safely. The car ride was quiet yet comfortable. Even though we'd just spent the past few hours catching up, it felt like we'd never been apart. He may have gotten fuckhot over the years, but at the core, he was still my Edward—goofy, nerdy, and kind.

When we pulled up in front of my apartment building, he insisted on walking me to my door since I was still teetering between tipsy and drunk. I invited him in and tossed my bag on the coffee table before plopping onto the couch. He shook his head and laughed before coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"Want something to drink?" I offered.

He hesitated, so I jumped back up and went into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. I poured some in a shot glass and downed it for courage. My pulse was still racing from sitting so close to him in the car. I'd sat on my hands almost the whole ride to stop myself from reaching out to push the sleeves of his shirt up so I could examine his skin. Edward, who had followed behind me, took the second shot I'd poured. He looked at the glass and then into my eyes.

"Fuck it," he murmured before throwing the shot back.

An hour later, the bottle was empty, and we were giggling on my couch. He had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, leaving his forearms in full view of my hungry eyes. My courage finally built up enough to reach out and run a fingertip along the swirls of black lines that were visible on the arm closest to me. His eyes narrowed and he drew in a shaky breath as he watched my fingers caress his skin.

"How much ink do you have?" I asked in a husky voice, more than a little turned on.

His response was to pull his henley shirt over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up. He shuddered when I reached out to trace the lines up his arm and over his shoulder to his chest.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled.

Startled, I pulled my hand away. "Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?" he asked incredulously. "You're going to be the death of me. I've wanted to feel your hands on me since I was twelve and discovered what a hard-on was."

He grimaced. "Sorry, I tend to overshare when I drink, which is why I didn't drink back at the club. Seeing you again opened up a shit-ton of memories, and I didn't want the wrong thing coming out of my mouth."

He reached out and took my hand, placing it back on his chest. He gazed at me with hooded eyes. When I renewed my exploration, he closed them again and leaned his head back against the cushion. I would've wondered if he had fallen asleep if it weren't for the little ragged breaths and shudders that his body produced as my fingers trailed across his skin. I cupped one hand against his cheek, caressing the soft stubble there with my thumb. His eyes opened and met mine, dark with desire. In that singular moment, I forgot all about Alice and my promise to her. I forgot that anyone else in the world existed except for this man.

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his own in a soft, hesitant kiss. I threaded my fingers through his hair, initiating a deeper kiss as I swung a leg over his and straddled his lap. Something snapped and all of his hesitancy vanished. His hands slid up my back underneath my shirt and unsnapped my bra. I let go of his hair to pull my shirt over my head and flung it across the floor. He cupped my breasts, gently kneading as he trailed kisses down my neck. He captured one nipple between his lips and began to suck. I couldn't help the little mews that left my mouth.

I gyrated my hips against his, trying to increase the friction. He let go of my nipple with a small popping sound and rested his head against my sternum, breathing heavily. His hands rubbed up and down my back in a soothing gesture.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously. His actions confused the hell out me. Why did he suddenly stop?

He looked up at me, and the emotion swirling in his verdant eyes took my breath away.

"Everything is amazing," he replied quietly. "I just don't want to do anything that you'll regret in the morning."

My heart started to hammer in my chest. I may regret the silly promise I made to Alice all those years ago, but I knew I'd always regret letting a chance to be with Edward pass me by. I leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against his lips.

"I may be a little tipsy, but there's no way in hell that I'd ever regret you, Edward."

He placed his hands on my ass and stood up. Squealing with surprise, I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Bedroom?"

I pointed to the second doorway on the right, and he strode down the hall before depositing me softly on my bed. He toed off his sneakers and began to unbutton his jeans. I stopped him and replaced his hands with my own. As I eased his pants over his hips, I palmed the length of his hard cock through his boxer briefs. He shuddered and pushed me onto my back to reciprocate by removing my jeans. I felt self-conscious for a moment, being naked except my panties in front of such a sexy man. But those thoughts quickly skittered away as he gazed at me with awe in his eyes. This was Edward, my Edward. This felt...right.

He visibly swallowed and smiled ruefully. "As much as I want to ravage the shit out of you right now, I'd really like to take this slow. I can't fuck this up, Snow. I'd never forgive myself."

I pouted even as my heart melted at his words and his use of nickname for me. I was incredibly turned on and my pussy ached. I pulled the bedspread down and reached for his hand, pulling him to curl up with me.

"I get it," I whispered as I lay my head against his chest. My hand trailed down his stomach, feeling his abs clench as I passed over them. "But does that include sucking your cock? Can I still wrap my lips around you and taste your cum?"

I felt his entire body stiffen before he reached for my face and kissed me passionately. It wasn't a pretty kiss; it was teeth-knocking and rough.

"Fuck, Snow," he panted. "You can't say that kind of shit when I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"I don't want a gentleman right now, Edward. I need you," I replied, rubbing my damp panty-covered crotch against his thigh.

One of his hands slipped into my panties and gently eased into my wetness. Feeling his cool fingers pass over my throbbing clit caused me to let out a moan. He rubbed slowly and lightly, only increasing my frustration.

His green eyes were feverish and bright as he stared at me. "You want to suck my cock, Snow?" he asked, his voice sounding like it was full of gravel. I nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more in that moment. "Then get up here and sit on my face while you do it."

I felt a shock of desire like nothing I'd ever felt before and quickly made my way into the position he desired. He scooted down on the bed, so that my knees were comfortably situated on either side of his head, and his hard cock was inches from my face. As he pulled my panties to the side he dipped a finger into my aching pussy, then added another for the second stroke. I reached inside his briefs and pulled his cock out, licking up the shaft, from base to tip. I wrapped my lips around my teeth and took him into my mouth as far as I comfortably could before starting to suck. His groan vibrated against my clit, causing me to shiver in anticipation. His tongue flicked out and licked the nub, trying out different angles and varying pressure to see what got the reaction he was seeking. All too soon, my legs were shaking when I came unashamedly on his face as his fingers pumped in time with his tongue.

"Fuck, Snow!" he cried out as he came shortly after, spilling his seed down my throat. I lay my cheek against his hip, neither one of us quite able to move just yet. My bones felt like jelly. After a few moments, he gently eased my legs to the side and helped move us into a spooning position.

"Christ, woman," he murmured into my hair as his hand stroked my hip. "If you can make me feel like that with just your mouth, I might die when I get to be inside of you."

I couldn't stop the smile that formed, which was so wide it hurt my cheeks. If I was going to be honest with myself, that had been the most mind-blowing experience of my life, and I'd probably die along with him when we actually had sex for the first time. But what a way to go.

SNOW WHITE

We hadn't actually died the first time we had sex, but it definitely had been as amazing as the first night we'd spent together, if not more so. He had taken me out on a date, and we went back to his place afterward. There were candles and flowers and wine. Edward could go from raunchy to romantic in ten seconds flat. He was my perfect match in more ways than than the physical aspect. He was kind and intelligent and so talented. He worked at an accounting firm during the day, his way with numbers bordering on genius, although it was his way around the guitar that I had a soft spot for.

There had been many occasions over the past few months when we would just be hanging out at one of our apartments. I'd be doing some writing on my laptop or reading off in my corner library, and Edward would be strumming on his guitar, jotting down lyrics or notes as he tinkered away with his music. I treasured those simple moments, the ones that were so comfortable and tension-free.

We experienced enough tension during the times we hung out as part of the group. It was due to my insistence and insecurity that Edward and I appeared as just friends when we were out with everyone. I didn't want Alice getting wind of our relationship just yet. I wanted to avoid that tongue-lashing as long as possible. I wasn't a fool. I knew it'd come sooner or later. I just preferred it to be later—much later. Edward, on the other hand, wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I was his girl, and he was my guy. It's not that I didn't want everyone to know, I just wanted to keep it between us for now.

Which is what led me to sitting and waiting for our friends to show up at the carnival. Edward had spent last night in my bed but left a couple of hours ago to shower and change before picking up Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie would be meeting up with us as well. I thought it was a pretty good idea since we were both technically third wheels, and no one would think it weird that Edward and I would hang out and go on rides together. In a perfect world, Alice would be totally fine with me dating her brother so Edward and I could be partnered up officially. I kept meaning to sit down and talk with her about our budding relationship, but I either couldn't find the time, or I made lame excuses to avoid the situation in general. I know it wasn't fair to Edward, and I truly felt like an ass every time it happened, but I still put off the conversation.

Seeing the five of them walking towards the carousel made me smile. Emmett had his arm slung around Rosalie's shoulders, and Jasper held Alice's hand tightly in his. Edward walked in the middle, his eyes solely on me. My smile fell when I noticed his hands were shoved awkwardly in his pockets, and he had a frown on his face. When they reached me, Alice pulled me in for a hug and bounced excitedly on her heels. She couldn't wait to get on some rides; she was a carnival junkie.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward quietly.

I wasn't trying to draw anyone's attention, but of course Emmett heard. He slapped Edward on the back and laughed.

"Eddie's probably cranky from not getting laid recently."

As Edward rolled his eyes, Rose smacked Emmett lightly on the stomach and chastised him for being a dick. I knew for a fact that that wasn't the reason he was in a shitty mood. We'd made good use of his morning wood just earlier today. Something else was bothering him, and it ate me up inside not to be able to help him. Alice got impatient and started pulling Jasper toward the Ferris wheel. As everyone was getting in line, Edward held back.

"Al, you know I'm not a fan of heights, so I'll sit this one out," he called out before walking over to sit on a bench.

I turned to Allie as well. "I'll hang back with Edward."

She eyed me curiously. "Are you sure? This is one of your favorites!"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I can ride it later on. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Alice gave me a bright smile. "That's one of the reasons you're such an awesome friend, Bell. Always looking out for everyone."

Guilt bubbled up inside me, and it annoyed the hell out of me. I was a grown woman. Why should I feel guilty for spending time with someone I cared about? I was really starting to get on my own nerves at that point. I briefly wondered why Edward put up with my neurotic shit at all. I sat down next to him when the other couples were situated on their ride.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Hey, you."

He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. It wasn't his usual happy one, but it was better than that frown he'd worn earlier.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing new," he replied with a sigh. "It was just an annoying car ride. Alice is going to set you up on a blind date with some guy at her job, by the way." He looked off into the distance, trying to keep a detached look on his face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Is that what this is? Are you jealous?" I couldn't keep the giggle out of my voice.

He gave me a hard look and my humor disappeared. "Is this all a joke to you?" he asked, his tone low and angry.

"W-what? No. I thought we were just playing around." I was seriously confused at the turn this conversation had taken. "Why are you angry with me?"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling it through his nose. When he looked back at me, his gaze was sad. "I'm not angry at you, Bella."

Bella. Not Snow. My heart ached at hearing him use my given name and not his term of endearment.

"It seems like it to me," I replied, my voice thick with tears that had welled up in my eyes.

"I'm just disappointed. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I feel like a kid sneaking around behind his parent's back, and I don't like it. I like you and you like me. We're adults and this shit should be simple." He shook his head before he continued. "I talked to Jasper confidentially earlier. He said Alice has never said anything to him about not wanting us together. In fact, he seems to think she'd be thrilled if you and I were actually dating."

"Wait, you told Jasper?" I asked, my voice sounding a little high-pitched with panic.

"I didn't go into details. He's still my best friend, and I needed someone to talk to." He sighed. "I don't want to play games anymore, Bella."

I blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill. I knew somewhere deep down that this was going to happen. He had been patient, and now that patience had run out. It was an easy fix. Man up and talk to Alice as soon as she got off that damn ride. But is that what I did? Nope. I suffered in silence, letting this wedge between Edward and me stand the rest of the night. I know we both tried our best to put on a good game face, but I'm pretty sure the others knew that something wasn't quite right.

When we all parted for the evening, I was left on my own, sitting in my car with no actual desire to go home to my empty apartment. I couldn't figure out what the fuck was wrong with me—why I was so hung up on a promise made seven years ago, a promise that Allie had probably forgotten all about anyway. I looked down when my phone buzzed with a text.

 _E: Still coming to the show tmrrw? I have something for you._

 _B: Yes._

I hated that one word reply. What I really wanted to say was "I'm sorry" or "I'll tell Allie tomorrow" or even "I love you." Because I knew I did. I had fallen head over heels in love with this amazing man, and here I was screwing it up over absolutely nothing.

 _E: Ok! Srry for the heavy earlier. I'll make it up to you._

 _B: Not your fault, it was mine. I'll make it right._

 _B: I don't want to lose you._

 _E: You won't lose me, Snow. We'll talk more tmrrw, ok?_

 _B: Okay. Goodnight, E._

 _E: Gnight Snow White :-*_

He ended his message with a kiss and said I wasn't losing him, so it settled the butterflies in my stomach a little. I vowed that tomorrow would be a new day, and I'd take a step in the right direction—the one that lead me towards him instead of pushing him away.

SNOW WHITE

I adjusted the headband of my Snow White costume in the bathroom of Club Eclipse. Alice stood next to me and ran her fingers through her blonde wig. Her eyes met mine in the mirror, and she smirked.

"Is it really a costume if you dress as your namesake?" she asked with a giggle. Jasper was dressed similarly that night since it was Halloween. He was the Mad Hatter to her Alice in Wonderland. I bit my lip and figured now was as good a time as any to tell her about me and her brother.

"You know I love you, right Allie?"

She looked at me inquisitively. "Of course. You're my sister by another mister." She let out a tinkling laugh.

"I don't know if you remember," I started to explain, "but back in high school, you made me promise not go out with Edward."

Her brow scrunched up in thought for a moment before she remembered. "I remember that!" she exclaimed, laughing. "That was such a ridiculous thing to make you promise, like you and Edward would ever get together," she scoffed. She quickly backtracked when she saw my face fall. "I mean, not that you guys wouldn't be cute together, but that would practically be like incest."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in surprise. I wasn't expecting that. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restroom.

"Come on. I'm sure their break is almost over, and I could use another drink!"

When we stepped back out onto the club floor, I was shocked to see Edward standing front and center on the stage. He'd always been off to the side, strumming his guitar, but the Fender is resting on its stand as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Jasper and Emmett began playing the intro to a new song when Edward's eyes found mine. All of his nerves seemed to melt away, and he reached for the microphone.

" _Oh, no. I took the wrong way out."_

"Oh my gosh, Bells!" Alice squealed. "Edward is singing! I can't believe this!"

" _Oh no, I've been driving all night."_

I couldn't focus on her right then. All of my attention was on the man singing to me.

" _Oh, I just miss my fucking Snow White."_

Alice gasped beside me, touching my arm. I don't know if she made the connection to my nickname or to my costume, but I turned to look at her surprised face.

"Sorry, Allie. I've been meaning to talk to you, but I kept putting it off."

"Putting what off?" she asked, confusion showing on her face.

"I'm in love with your brother." I looked up at the stage. "I think, in some way, I always have been."

He closed his eyes as he broke into the chorus.

" _Baby, if you fucking want it, you never fucking own it. Oh, I'm not playing any games, any games tonight. So if you fucking want me, don't fucking leave me. And le_ _t_ _me go alone tonight, go alone tonight."_

I completely ignored Alice and slowly walked toward the stage, my eyes never leaving his face. He kept his eyes closed as if the world around him had vanished.

" _Oh, no. My girl is gone by now, oh no. I shoulda known that. Baby, come home. Stay for one more night, don't go. Let me see your fucking moonlight."_

The words hit me straight in the heart, and my chest started to hurt. This song had been his grand gesture, putting his heart out there for everyone to see. I suddenly felt childish. I hated that I hurt him over something so stupid. I adored this man and would do whatever I needed to make him realize that.

Emmett chimed in with the background notes, repeating " _Go alone tonight"_ a few times in a deep voice, before the music faded away. Edward opened his eyes and connected with mine. He must've found whatever answer he was looking for because he hopped off of the stage and made his way to where I was standing, a few feet away.

I smirked, reaching out for him, and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed me soundly while people in the crowd whistled and cat-called. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"What about Allie?"

"You're right, she'll get over it. She's not the Cullen I'm in love with anyway," I replied softly.

His eyes widened at my words, and he grinned. "I love you, Snow White."

We both turned to find Allie beaming at us. "Hmm," I said to Edward. "That answers that. Looks I got my happily ever after, after all."

SNOW WHITE


End file.
